


up and down and side to side

by Jibbly



Series: Naruto abo [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Compliant, F/M, M/M, Mates, Omega Uchiha Sasuke, One sided Naruhina, Soul Bond, one sided borusasu, this is not a happy story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbly/pseuds/Jibbly
Summary: Boruto doesn’t see it, because he’s staring at Sasuke’s back.‘So that was Dad’s rival?’ He thinks to himself and finally gets the chance to notice the different scent in their entryway. It smells like thunderstorms and atmosphere. Powerful and omega.Boruto’s eyes light up. ‘He’s so cool!’-------Abo au that follows how the main series ended.Boruto finds out that not everything is as it seems, and uncovers the truth of his dad and his "best friend"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is just going to be small ficlets of unhappy abo narusasu in the canon universe

The doorbell rings, and he’s already gritting his teeth. Slipping a bit when turning the corner, Boruto is fuming. How dare his dad show up now! After everything he’s pulled today! The little alpha turns the handle of his front door and whips his arm back, fist ready. He’s going to deck his useless alpha of a dad!

The door opens and he throws his entire weight behind his punch, but it’s caught effortlessly.

He looks up, glare ready, but it melts away as he’s looking at a stranger.

The man at the entry way gives him a calm look, and Boruto take his arm back. Stepping back and blushing in embarrassment. “S-sorry, I thought you were my dad!” He blurts out, and wants to wince at how bad that sounds.

The man walks through the front door like it’s nothing, and stares at him. “You’re Naruto’s son?”

Boruto nods, not knowing what else to do.

“What’s your name?”

“Boruto Uzumaki…” He trails off and hears his mom come from behind him. “is that you, Sasuke?” There’s genuine surprise in her voice, and a bit of something off in her scent that makes Boruto look back at her in question.

Sasuke doesn’t answer her question, and asks one of his own. “Is Naruto here?”

Hinata shuffles on her feet and shakes her head. “I think he’s still at the Hokage's office…” She doesn’t even get to finish before Sasuke is turning around and walking away. Hinata is frowning. But Boruto doesn’t see it, because he’s staring at Sasuke’s back.

‘So that was Dad’s rival?’ He thinks to himself and finally gets the chance to notice the different scent in their entryway. It smells like thunderstorms and atmosphere. Powerful and omega.

Boruto’s eyes light up. ‘He’s so cool!’

 ---

Boruto is staring intently at his sensei’s neck, but he can’t get a clear view of it. The omega’s dark hair and the collar of his shirt in the way.

Sasuke catches him staring more than once, and Boruto whips his head in the opposite direction and pretends to be focusing on his training. His curiosity is killing him, and it’s getting in the way of his chakra control. Which is something that he’s great at, if he says so himself, but his mind just isn’t in it today.

Instead it’s on what Sarada had said this morning.

_“My parents aren’t bonded, just married.”_

He had made a face and told her that she was a liar. Her mom was an alpha and her dad was an omega, weren’t they? Why wouldn’t they be bonded? It didn’t make any sense! They even had a baby, so she had to be lying.

He misses his target and can hear Sasuke sigh from his side.

Frustrated, Boruto throws his kunai on the grow in a fit and turns to Sasuke. “I just have a lot on my mind, kay? Can we do something else?”

Sasuke frowns. “Why do you want to do something else, when you can’t even do this yet? If you’re so frustrated, go home. “

Making a growl in the back of his throat, Boruto shakes his head. “I just…. I’m thinking about something that Sarada said today, okay?”

The mention of his daughter pikes the omega’s interest and concern. “What did she say to get you so worked up?”

“That…” He stops and looks towards Sasuke’s neck again. Sasuke obviously catching it again.

Sasuke raises his remaining hand and brings it up to the side of his neck. “That I have a curse mark?” He raises an eyebrow to the alpha, but that just confuses him more.

“What? No! that you’re…. that you and…that you aren’t bonded! She’s got to be lying, right? That’s kind of crazy.” He chuckles and tries to play it off as a joke, but after a minute, Boruto realizes that Sasuke isn’t laughing.

The omega isn’t doing anything, but there’s a subtle movement from the hand that he still has on his neck that looks like he’s rubbing his fingers over the skin there. Boruto panics a little, thinking that he’s wayyyy out of line and is about to apologize, when Sasuke speaks.

“she didn’t lie.” He turns away from Boruto and starts walking away.

Boruto stares wide eyed and moves to walk after the omega, but a kunai thrown at his feet make him yelp and take a step back.

He gives Sasuke wide eyes.

“Training is over. Go home, Uzumaki.”

Then he’s gone and Boruto feels like he’s an asshole.

 


	2. Chapter 2

He kept on pushing the food from his plate around with his fork, head in his hand. He was still thinking that Sasuke was mad at him. It was just a question. He didn’t need to throw a kunai at him. His mom and sister were smiling and happy, because his dad was actually home for dinner. Not even a clone this time.

Looking up from his food, he glared at his dad.

He was Sasuke’s best friend, right? Or at least that’s what everyone always says, but he’s never even met ‘uncle’ Sasuke till about a month ago. It’s stupid to call someone your best friend and never see them.

“Big bro isn’t eating his food!” His sister tattles on him, and he lushes as their parent’s attention is on him.

Hinata frowns as she takes in his plate. “Do you not like it?”

Feeling bad, he shakes his head and puts a spoonful in his mouth. “It’s good mum” He says with his mouth full. Hinata smile’s but he can tell that she’s slightly grossed out.

Naruto is still frowning though. “Is everything okay?”

Frowning, Boruto finishes the food that he is still chewing in his mouth. A part of him doesn’t want to tell his dad. The little alpha in him already competitive with his dad as it is. He didn’t know if it was because Sasuke was an omega, or what, but he didn’t like to talk about him with Naruto.

“It’s nothing.”

===

The next couple of days, he tries to get Sasuke to train him again, but the older omega is nowhere to be found. Feeling frustrated, he goes to the Uchiha residence. Knocking and shifting from foot to foot. Sakura answers the door and her eyes widen when she realizes who’s at her door. A smile appearing on her pretty face, and Boruto coughs to hide the blush he gets.

“Boruto, are you here to see Sarada?” Sakura asks and steps aside to let him into the house.

“Uh…yeah. Is she here?” He lies and follows the older alpha through the house. His eyes looking around trying to catch a glance of Sasuke in the process, but he isn’t here.

They stop in front of a door and Sakura knocks on the wood. “Sarada, Boruto’s here to visit you.” She calls out and they wait a few seconds before the youngest member of the Uchiha opens the door. She gives him a confused look and he is left alone with her. Sakura turning around and heading towards the living room.

“If you’re going to stay for a bit, Boruto, I’m making lunch.” She calls out and he says okay loud enough for her to hear.

“What are you doing here?” Sarada asks him, arms crossed over her chest and eyebrow raised.

He walks into her room, and takes a seat on the floor, crossing his legs in a fit. “Well, I came to see your dad. We haven’t done any training in a while.” Which was basically true, so he wasn’t technically lying?

Sarada sighs and takes a seat at her desk, spinning the chair a little, before facing the alpha. “He isn’t here. He was on a mission, but he’s coming home tonight or tomorrow, supposedly.”

That makes him think that maybe Sasuke wasn’t mad at him, just away on a mission. Just in case, though…

“Hey…What does your dad like?” he asks and sees Sarada’s eyes widen. Then she makes a bland face.

“Don’t tell me you have a crush on my dad? Because that’s gross.” She sticks out her tongue, and Boruto quickly shakes his head. His face red.

“Of course not, idiot! I just…might have said something assholely to him and want to say sorry, is all.”

“Well, then just say you’re sorry. Simple.”

She says it so matter of factly, that he gapes. He thinks that that is a stupid idea.

Standing up, he huffs and starts walking out. “Whatever.”

Sakura hears the front door open and close and peeks her head out the living room. “Boruto isn’t staying?”

Sarada just sighs and leans her head against the back of her chair, spinning it lightly. “boys are so weird.”

\---

It’s already getting dark, and he should be heading home, but he finds himself making his way towards the center of town instead. Sarada said that Sasuke might be back tonight, so the first thing he would do is head to the Hokage’s office, right?

The secretary at the front desk gives him a friendly smile, and asks if he’s visiting his dad. To which he gives an awkward smile, agreeing with her. Everyone already knows him, so they don’t bat an eye when he heads up the stairs towards his dad’s office.

He puts his hand on the door, but stops when he hears voices from the other side of it.

_“How’s your arm feeling? You know you could always get the one Tsunade made you.”_

_“I’m fine the way I am now. I told you not to worry about it.”_

It’s his dad and Sasuke. Taking his hand of the door, he leans in so he can hear a little more clearly what they’re saying.

_“You telling me not to worry, only makes me worry more, y’know?” there’s a laugh and some steps in the room._

_“As always, you’re a lost cause. An idiot till the end.” Sasuke says to him, but his voice is soft and Boruto’s never heard him use that tone before. It makes his stomach flutter and wonder about the expression the omega must have on his face._

_“Will you go to the hospital to heal a bit?”_

_“You know that the most talented medical ninja in the village is my wife, right?”_

There’s a few seconds of silence, and then there’s the sound of something hitting the ground and more scuffling. Boruto panics, thinking that maybe something is wrong. Like a rogue ninja teleporting into his dad’s office but he freezes his dad on the door knob when he hears a growl. He feels the need to show submission, and he knows that it’s coming from his dad.

He gulps not understanding why Naruto’s doing that.

_“You love to remind me, don’t you, Bastard?”_

_“I feel like you need to be reminded sometimes, Hokage-sama.”_

“Ahem.” Boruto jolts and turns around, his blood going cold when he sees Shikamaru standing behind him. An eyebrow raised, and face blank.

His heartbeat is going too fast, and he doesn’t really understand what the hell his dad and Sasuke meant, but he did the only thing he could think of. He pushed the beta out of the way, and went running down the stairs.

Shikamaru turns back to the door, and knocks, before opening it.

He takes in the state of the two ninjas in the room, both looking completely normal, but the scattered pile of things that Naruto kept on his desk gave it away.

“I suggest you finish up the mission report and head home, Hokage-sama. Might even consider having a talk with that son of yours while you’re at it.”


	3. Chapter 3

He’s resting on his bandaged hand, a phantom ache in his palm that is constant, and he knows that that is where his sun symbol had been imprinted on his skin. It’s something that he’s been living with for the last decade and it brings a sense of calmness to himself whenever he feels it throb.

There’s a shift in the air, and Naruto smiles without looking up. His palm on fire.

“Welcome back, Sasuke.”

The omega is still a sight even covered in all black and half of his face covered by his hair. Slender body capable of so much destruction and power. He’s not wearing his mask, so his lone black eye stares at Naruto when the alpha lifts up his head.

A scroll is thrown at his head, and he catches it without flinching. Undoing the tie and rolling it out on his desk. “Would it kill you to say something sweet whenever you come back?” Naruto teases with a grin to which Sasuke rolls his eyes at, but there’s only mild annoyance in it.

Naruto’s eyes roam over the words of the report as he sees Sasuke move around his office from his peripheral vision. “Did you miss me?” He really can’t help himself.

Now there really is annoyance on Sasuke’s face. “I was gone a few days.” He stops walking and blandly stares at the alpha.

Giving up and pretending to read the scroll in front of him, Naruto leans back in his chair and levels the omega with a look. “That doesn’t mean you didn’t miss me.”

Sasuke takes in a deep sigh and looks like he’s about to open his mouth to say something, but winces and places his hand on his shoulder. The anbu’s outfit suppresses scent, but Naruto still stands up from his chair. “How’s your arm feeling?” Looking at the shortened limb, with a look of remorse. “You could always get the arm Tsunade made for you.”

Sasuke shakes his head and looks down at the arm that had been taken the last time he had properly fought Naruto. “I’m fine the way I am now.” It’s a reminder to himself. “I told you not to worry about it.”

Naruto frowns but moves around the desk to walk towards the other. “You telling me not to worry, only makes me worry more, ya’know?” The last words leaving his mouth with a tilt to his lips and a quiet laugh.

Naruto sees the way Sasuke clenches at his jaw and there’s that subtle tilt of his head that makes Naruto’s knees and teeth lock. It’s not done on purpose. He knows it isn’t but his yearning must be all over his face, because Sasuke stares straight at him. Eyes almost glassy in the late hour.

“As always, you’re a lost cause. An idiot till the end.”

Lifting up his hand, he hesitates to place it on Sasuke’s face. His flesh hand curving around the omega’s cheek. He steps forward a bit, close enough that they are breathing in each other’s air. “Will you go to the hospital to heal a bit?”

Sasuke stares at him, before shrugging out of the caress. There’s a coldness that’s slipped back onto his face, and it makes the room feel ten degrees colder.

You know that the most talented medical ninja in the village is my wife, right?”

Naruto grinds his teeth, because it feels like he’s been slapped, even though Sasuke only reminded him of reality.

Still.

The hand that had been stepped back from goes forward and grips Sasuke in by the back of the neck. He brings him in and kisses him, turning them around and pushing Sasuke onto the desk. His papers flying all over the place and the omega staring up at him when they break apart. One black and purple eye look up at him, unimpressed.

A growl slips out of his throat, demanding submission, but Sasuke won’t give it to him. Not like that. And Naruto knows that.

“You love to remind me don’t you, Bastard?”

Sasuke’s hand rushes up and anchors itself to Naruto’s chin, nails biting into his skin.

“I feel like you need to be reminded sometimes, _Hokage-sama.”_

Now they’re both angry and Naruto wants to curse at himself, but he hears footsteps outside of his door, and looks down at Sasuke. The both of them locking eyes, before they get off the desk.

Shikamaru steps through after knocking and his eyes sweep over the mess they’ve made. The beta’s bored look, saying that he knew exactly what they were doing.

“I suggest you finish up the mission report and head home, Hokage-sama. Might even consider having a talk with that son of yours while you’re at it.”

Shikamaru steps back out of the door, and Sasuke looks over at the alpha. Seeing the realization dawning on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry about the chapter length, i'll be posting agin soon

Boruto’s feet are slamming down on the road as he tries to catch his breath, heart racing almost as fast as he is. His dad…. Sarada’s dad…They.

He doesn’t know how he makes it home, but he finds relief when he opens the front door and goes inside. He’s loud and his scent is probably distressed, because his mom peeks her head from out of the hallway. She looks at him as he makes his way upstairs to his room.

“Boruto, what’s wrong?” She asks, but he can’t look at her.

“Boruto!” She tries again, but he’s already closing and locking the door to his room.

He doesn’t want to talk to her. Doesn’t know what he’d say. Sliding down with his back against the door, he curls his knees up against his chest. There’s a feeling inside of him, it’s making his fingers flex in and out of a fist on top of his knees.

“I don’t even know what’s going on.” He whispers to himself.

There’s a knock on his door, and he freezes up. “Boruto…talk to me?” It’s his mom, and he feels terrible. She’s worried, and he can pick up the faintest protective scent from under the door.

“I’m …it’s fine, mom.” He tries his best to keep his voice even, not moving from his spot on the floor. The last thing he wants is for her to come inside and try to talk to him.

There’s some hesitation, but he hears his sister down the hall.

“Is big brother okay?”

The guilt intensifies as he hears his mom turn away from the door and walk in her direction. “I don’t know, but…” There’s a slight elevation in volume and Boruto knows that Hinata is talking to him again. “I’ll be downstairs if you need to talk, okay?”

There’s footsteps going down the stairs and Boruto buries his head in between his arms. Cursing at himself. Why was he the one feeling shitty, when it was his dad that was supposed to be feeling like this. He cracks the knuckles of one of his fingers and grits his teeth. There’s the heat in the back of his eyes, but he refuses to cry. “Asshole.” It’s a growl that hums through his clenched teeth.

He doesn’t know how long he stays sitting there with his back against the door, but he hears another knock some time later.

His eyes had been slipping shut, and he places his cheeks against his arm. “I said I’m fine, mom.” It’s said sleepily, his eyes already closing again.

“Boruto, open the door.”

He jolts awake, and turns to glare at the door handle. “Get lost, you shit dad!” He doesn’t yell, because he doesn’t want his mom or sister to hear, but its loud enough for Naruto to hear. 

 There’s no noise for a second, then there’s a disturbance of air in front of him. He whips his head and glares as he dad transports into his room.

“I don’t want to talk to you, get out of my room!” He’s growling, and Naruto is looking at him with something that makes his teeth grind together.

“I need to talk to you about what happened tonight. It’s not wh- “Naruto tries to speak, but Boruto stands up from the floor and throws a punch.

He’s too short to hit the older alpha in the face like he wants, but he lands a punch in the middle of his stomach. Naruto stops talking and Boruto is heaving, barely containing the rage he feels building inside himself. His fist is still pressed against his dad’s shirt, when he feels the ground go out from under him.

He feels his stomach go up his throat and slam back down his middle, when his feet touch the floor again. He drops to his knees and covers his mouth with one of his hands.

Naruto takes a step back and kneels, reaching out. “Sorry, Teleporting takes some getting used to at first.” He’s about to place his hand on the smaller alpha’s shoulder when Boruto swipes it away.

Naruto’s eyes widened for a second, before he takes in a deep sigh and stands back up.

Boruto glares at him, but takes a second to look at his surroundings. “What are we doing here?” It’s the Hokage’s office, and it makes a sick feeling creep up inside him at remembering what his dad had been doing in here only a couple of hours ago.

“I didn’t want your sister and mom to hear us fight about this.”

Boruto stands up and squares his shoulders. “Oh yeah? Now all of a sudden you care about us?”

Naruto winches. “I already told you, that it’s not what you think.”

Feeling frustrated, he raises his voice. “Then what it is? You aren’t cheating with mom with Sasuke? Is that why he doesn’t have a bond mark? What abut auntie Sakura and Sarada?”

Each word makes the older blonde look more and more remorseful. But Boruto doesn’t care and he doesn’t understand. His dad isn’t saying anything. “Don’t you love mom?” He asks, and thinks of another question that makes his voice quiver. “Do you care about us?”

Naruto raises his head and gives his son a serious look. “Of course, I care about you guys! How could you even say that?”

“You have a shit way of showing it! You’re never at home any more, and mom’s lonely so much of the time. You’re always working, or you say you are.” Boruto looks up and stares at his dad.

“are you cheating on mom?”

Naruto opens and closes his mouth a couple of times. “It’s comp- “

“Then explain it to me, so I can understand, because I don’t know what’s going on, dad!”

“I…” Naruto starts walking towards his desk and Boruto turns around, so he can keep watching him.

He’s angry, confused, and on the verge of tears. While his dad looks pathetic and far older than he actually is in the Hokage’s chair.

“I love you and your sister. I want you to know that,” His dad starts, and it’s not what Boruto wanted to hear.

“But you don’t love mom.”

Naruto looks away. “I never said that.”

“You aren’t saying anything!”

Boruto sees his dad frown and his thumb presses against the palm of his bandaged hand.

“Sasuke…Sasuke and I are different.” Naruto starts, but that just makes Boruto even angrier.

“Now you just sound stupid.” He’s growling, but Naruto glares at him.

“We’re marked for each other.” Naruto wrings his wrapped-up palm again. “Boy and soul.”

Boruto scoffs. “You telling me you and the Uchiha are soulmates, old man?”

Naruto glares at his tone, but nods his head. “In a sense, we are. We’re linked so that we will always know that the other is alive. In our last fight, the one where we lost our arms, is when we realized it.”

“That’s real romantic and everything, dad. But if Sasuke’s so great, then why are you still with mom? Why did you even have us?” It hurts to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Naruto is a dick, yes i know
> 
> anyway. The reason i haven't posted in such a long time is because i was in dental school, but i'm on break rn so i'll try to update as many fics as i can before the spring semester strts up


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6 months later.....

“I…” His dad starts and Boruto is so fed up with him.

“Just spit it out! I want you to tell me the truth!”

\---

_He remembers being at Neij’ funeral, dressed in black with people crying as they looked at the tombstone. Hinata stood besides him and he didn’t know whether to try and console her or leave her alone. Neij was one of his closest friends and his last words were still ringing in his ears._

_Hinata still had some bruising along her arms and the side of her face from the battle, and he thought she looked strong. People started to filter out and then she turned to look at him. The day was flickering out as he looked at her. Her dark hair and pale skin made a pang of longing deep in his chest._

_That night they went to his apartment._

_Then it was the final war._

_Naruto remembers seeing Sasuke and feeling his blood in his veins burn from the sight of him. Then they had been marked as soulmates to bring down a god. Their souls singing each other’s with every fist and blow. Their fight against each other was like breaking apart every cell in their body._

_It wasn’t even about wining, or Kohona, or anyone else._

_Fighting, connecting fists with skin and bone was the one way they could speak to each other truthfully._

_They had both almost died, but to look at the omega’s face as he laughed and declared Naruto the winner made Naruto feel like he had actually gone to heaven. The way warmth flowed between them with a bond burning as blood spilled from their missing limbs._

_They had to be hospitalized when they got back to Kohona, but that didn’t stop Naruto from demanding that they be kept together. He remembers the nervous hospital staff, and the way Sakura lead their recovery._

_Sasuke had had to be imprisoned once he was healed enough to be away from the hospital. The village was slowly rebuilding itself while Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and Tsunade fought to get the Uchiha his freedom back._

_It took several weeks, but they had convinced the council to give him his freedom._

_\---_

_Naruto remembers going to the market to buy some drinks to celebrate when he ran into Hinata. He gave her an embarrassed smile, not having been able to see her in a while. “Hey, Hinata.”_

_She gave him a soft smile of her own, before the expression dropped from her face. “Whenever you have time, I need to talk to you.”_

_The nervousness in her tone, made the smile slip off Naruto’s own face. “Is everything okay?”_

_She nodded but wouldn’t look him in the eye. “I just need to talk to you.” She smiled but it was completely forced. Every fiber of his being was on high alert. Something was wrong._

_Putting back his cart, he put a hand on her shoulder so she could look at him. “Okay, I’m all ears. Do you want to go somewhere?”_

_She nods and then they end up at the Hyuuga estate. Naruto is still a bit nervous around the place, but he pushes it aside to follow Hinata to one of the smaller houses._

_Hinata sits him down and offers something to drink, but he shakes his head. She is fiddling around the room, when Naruto’s own restlessness makes him speak. “Just tell me. What’s going on?”_

_She stops and places her hands over her mouth for a second. Her scent is getting more and more nervous, but after a few seconds, she speaks. “I went to the doctor last week and he said I was pregnant.”_

_\---_

_He arrives at Sakura’s place later and she makes a face at him._

_“Naruto, you’re late.” Walking up to him, she takes in the way he’s leaning against her door. “Are…. are you drunk?”_

_Naruto grins and lifts up the plastic convenience store bag full of beer. “We’re celebrating, aren’t we?” Frowning, the other alpha takes the bag out of his hand and shuts the door behind him. Naruto’s looking around the room and pouts. “Where’s everyone?”_

_Sakura leads him to the bathroom in the hallway to try and sober him up. “They’re in the living room, Naruto.” Turning on the sink faucet, she turns to him. “Wash your face or something. You’re completely drunk. Why’d you drink before getting here?”_

_Naruto groans and places his hands on either side of the sink. “I’m celebrating, obviously.” He says in a deadpan voice, before cupping his hands under the faucet and bringing the cold water up to his face._

_“We were supposed to celebrate together, Naruto. You don’t look particularly happy. In fact, you look like shit.” Her tone is sharp and he knows she’s disappointed in what she’s seeing. It only makes him more agitated._

_“well, you know what they say,” he speaks into his hands, rubbing at his eyes. “Parenthood really changes a person.” He shakes his hands to get rid of the excess water, before he looks up. Sakura is staring at him with wide eyes._

_“Why are you looking at me like that?”_

_The other alpha opens and closes her mouth, before taking in a shuddering breath. “What did you just say?”_

_Naruto is confused by her question, a migraine forming in the back of his skull. “What?”_

_She walks closer to him, eyes searching his face. “Naruto, you just said parenthood changes a person.”_

_He groans again and reaches for the small towel that is folded over her toilet. “Hinata’s pregnant is what I’m talking about obviously.”_

_She is looking at him like he’s crazy, but he doesn’t understand what that look is about. Putting the towel over the lip of the sink, he moves past her and there in the hallway is Sasuke. He is staring at him from the end of the hallway. The sight of the raven haired ninja makes his palm flare up and he grins._

_He walks up to him on unsteady feet and tries to reach out to touch him, but Sasuke steps out of reach._

_Naruto stumbles a bit, and glares at him. “what the hell, bastard?”_

_“Naruto- “Sakura tries, but is cut off when the blonde growls out at the omega in front of him._

_Kakashi chooses that time to come in from the living room, looking between his three former students feeling the tension. “Is everything alright?”_

_Sasuke glares at the blonde, before turning towards his former teacher. “Would I be able to sleep at your house tonight?” The question surprises everyone, but Kakashi nods hesitantly, eyes roaming over to where Naruto was. Taking in his drunken state._

_“That’s fine.”_

_“The hell it is!” Naruto steps up to Sasuke and grabs the collar of his shirt, but his hand is easily slapped away._

_“Don’t touch me.” Sasuke’s words are hissed out and it makes the hairs on everyone’s neck stand up. “You’re fucking drunk and being an idiot.” Looking back at Kakashi, Sasuke motions to the door. “I’m leaving.” He looks to where Sakura is staring at them with wide eyes. “thank you for having me in your home, Sakura.”_

_With that Sasuke and Kakashi leave a dumbfounded Naruto in the middle of Sakura’s house._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come yell at me on tumblr @jibblyuniverse and twitter @jibblyuniverse4


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drama drama drama

When he wakes up, there’s a searing pain all along the front o his head. Groaning, he covers his eyes with his hand and tries to rub out the tension there. Waking up hungover was never one of his favorite pastimes. It takes a while, but he eventually opens his eyes and feels how stiff his back is. Confused, he looks around himself and doesn’t’ recognize where he is.

He’s lying on a couch, so that explains why his back feels like shit.

Groaning, he sits himself up and tries to guess where he is. The coffee table in front of him has a glass of water and two small red pills. A note in neat cursive telling him to take them when he wakes up. It’s in Sakura’s handwriting, so that probably means he’s at her house.

He reaches forward and grabs the pills, placing them on is tongue before grabbing the water and swallowing them all down together.

“You’re finally awake.”

He turns back to see Sakura in the hallway looking at him with a frown.

Rubbing his face, he sighs and leans back on the back of the couch. “How much did I drink last night?”

She walks around the couch so that she’s standing in front of him, but not making any move to sit. “I wouldn’t know. You were drunk when you got here.”

“What?” He rumbles, not remembering any of it.

“Naruto.” She says sternly and it makes him raise his head to look at her. Her eyebrows are furrowed and if he wasn’t feeling like such shit, he would have been able to properly scent her disappointment. “What happened last night?”

He didn’t know what she was talking about until it hit him like a punch to the gut. He felt sick and not because he was hungover to high heaven. “Hinata’s…” He sat up and placed his head in his hands. “She told me that she’s pregnant.” Its still and quiet until he looks up at the other alpha. Eyes lost and pleading. “Her family knows, and they know it’s mine.”

There’s little sympathy in those green eyes. “She’s from a high born family.”

There’s a fresh wave of tears in his eyes as snippets of last night start coming back to him. The look of betrayal on Sasuke’s face when he had heard him tell Sakura about Hinata being pregnant burning in his mind. “They want me to marry her.”

\---

The day was ending, warm light of the sun’s last rays tinting everything pinks and orange when he was in front of Kakashi’s door. His talk with Sakura did nothing to soothe him. She had slapped him and told him to take responsibility for his actions before kicking him out of her house.

After that he didn’t go home.

Walking aimlessly around town, trying to think of what he was going to do.

All day, his palm burning.

Now here he was, standing and trying not to tuck his tail between his legs and run. He had to do this though. He needed to talk to Sasuke.

Raising up his hand, he knocked and felt the nerves tighten his throat as he waited. He knew the omega was there, he could sense it in his very core. Sasuke was just on the other side of the door.

It took a few moments before the door finally opened.

He was met with a glare, dark hair framing the slender features of the omega’s face.

“Sasuke…” He tried to raise his hand to touch the other but Sasuke stepped away from it and walked into the apartment. Leaving the doorway open for Naruto to come in. It hurt, but he stepped inside and locked the door behind himself.

It was tense and he coughed to clear his throat. “Where’s Kakashi?”

“I don’t know.” It was said in a clipped tone, effectively ending the conversation.

Turning around in front of him, Naruto takes in the other. Sasuke is in a large t-shirt, one sleeve hanging limply at his side, sweat pants, and dark circles under his eyes. The distance between them at that moment is heartbreaking. Feeling even more impossible than when the omega was hundreds of miles away.

“Sasuke…I’m…. I don’t know what to do.” His voice breaks. That impassive face looking at him and not giving him an inch. Even Sasuke’s scent is being held from him by the other.

“I understand.” Sasuke’s voice was even and low. “In your situation, it makes sense why it happened. I tried to kill you, more than once. You were in the middle of a war. I get it.”

Every word makes more of his core ache, because Sasuke doesn’t sound forgiving. He’s distancing himself even more from the blonde. “I don’t love her.” He tries, but the look on Sasuke’s face makes lets him know it was the wrong thing to say.

“Does that really matter anymore?” Sasuke turns to walk into the kitchen and Naruto can’t o anything but follow after him. His palm on fire as he sees the way Sasuke places a pot with water on the stove and begins to heat it up. “Sasuke….” He calls out, but the other ignores him. Continuing to rummage around the kitchen, not responding to the alpha.

He walks up behind Sasuke and places both hands on either side of the other. Loosely caging him in between his chest and the counter. Sasuke’s back is to him, but there’s not even an ounce of fear in the lines of his body. He leans his forehead between Sasuke’s shoulder blades, his hands coming up to press into the omega’s chest, bringing their bodies together.

Naruto tries to take in as much of that strong atmospheric scent that is entirely Sasuke. His emotions being held together by a string. A breath gets caught in his throat and before he knows it, he’s sobbing into the nape of Sasuke’s neck. “I’m so sorry, Sasuke.” He whispers into soft black hair, but the omega remains silent in his arms.

He feels Sasuke freeze when he mouths at his scent gland, teeth grazing over the skin **. “Don’t.”**

The venom in Sasuke’s voice makes his blood run cold. He lifts his head looking into the hard obsidian of the other’s eye.

\---

His bonding ceremony is something that he had dreamed about since he was a little kid all alone in an apartment. Having someone to love and look after and look after him. A bond that meant that the pair belonged to one another was something that appealed to an orphan.

The day that his fangs sunk into the delicate skin of a scent gland filled his stomach with acid instead of a feeling of completeness.

Hinata had looked beautiful in her wedding dress, Naruto matching her as her family and most of his friends looked at them at the altar. It was supposed to be the happiest day of his life, but it felt more and more like a death sentence.

Her blood was still on his tongue as she bit him as well, sealing his fate. The taste of pregnant omega and smell of their scents combining making him fell sick. His inner alpha snarling at how wrong everything was.

“Naruto?” He snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at his wife.

He tried to smile, but it just came out pained. He offered his arm and led her down the aisle so that they could start the reception. Two very noticeable presences missing from his side of the room.

\---

He was in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting for his son to be born. His nerves making his knees bounce against the floor as he sat in the uncomfortable plastic chair. He had just brought in Hinata an hour before, her contractions getting closer and closer together. He had panicked a little before he gained some sense and took them to the hospital.

The news that Hinata was about to give birth traveled pretty fast for it being the middle of the night.

One by one, her family and his friends appeared in the waiting room with him. Each one giving varying degrees of encouragement to him.

The night went into early morning, before he was told by a nurse that he was a daddy. Shiba and Shikamaru clasping him on the shoulder. Smiles and laughs throughout the hallway as all he could think about was that he was a father now.

He was allowed into the room a little after that, Hinata sleeping on the bed, a plastic rolling crib besides the bed. Looking down, his heart stopped. Bundled up in soft blankets was a tiny baby.

His breathing was shallow as he reached inside and gently lifted the small bundle up to his chest. A swell of emotion breaking in his chest when a high pitched whine emitted from his arm. He gently rocked his baby and couldn’t stop the smiling. “Hey there little guy….” The small face pitched and grumbled, eyes still closed. “I’m your dad.”

\---

They stayed in the hospital for the day, people coming in and out to see the newest member of their family. Hinata was awake sometimes, taking their son to feed him, but she was exhausted still. Sleeping for most of the time there.

It was when they had taken Boruto to get him checked for some more tests that he decided to get some fresh air. He stretched and found himself making his way to the entrance of the hospital. He had his hands in his pockets, crisp air filling his lungs as the second morning he spent in the hospital started.

The sun hadn’t risen yet, and he could tell that it was a shift change by the number of medical ninjas that were leaving and coming in. He was about to head back inside when a familiar head of pink hair caught his attention.

His heart ached when he saw Sakura look up from across the lot and spot him as well.

He hadn’t seen her in what felt like months.

He smiled as she walked closer to him. The cold leaving her face pale but cheeks flushed. “Good morning. Coming into work?” He greets and sees how she tenses her jaw before nodding, almost at the enterance where he’s standing next to.

“I heard hinata had the baby already.” She says awkwardly, but he ignores it.

“Yeah, she says he looks like me.”

She coughs and looks off to the side. “I have to be in surgery in fifteen minutes, so I’ll see you later, Naruto.” He frowns and is about to let her walk past him, when the wind shifts direction. He’s grabbing onto her arm and hauling her to the side before he knows what he’s doing.

She yelps but won’t look him in the eye. “What are you doing? I said I have to get to work.”

He stares at the side of her face, eyes wide and disbelieving as he processes what he’s smelling. “You’re pregnant….”

“Naruto,” she looks up at him and her glare is like a bucket of ice. “Let go of me.”

He tightens his grip instead, looking down and seeing the roundness of her stomach under her coat. She’s at least five months, and there an unmistakable scent that clings to her. “Whose baby is that?” His voice breaks, as she yanks her arm away from him.

“that’s none of your business.” She walks away and leaves him standing at the enterance of the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come yell at me   
> tumblr @jibblyuniverse  
> twitter @jibblyuniverse4


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, that took a hot second didnt it

He stares at his dad, at the pained and haunted look in his eyes as he finishes. Every word that he had said making that pit in his stomach grow and grow until it felt like he was falling through the floor. His hands are shaking as Naruto looks him in the eye.

“You’re the worst person I’ve ever met.” He says and turns to leave.

His dad doesn’t try to stop him and doesn’t try to defend himself, and that just makes it worse. He just stands there in his empty office and lowers his head. Boruto is about to leave, hand still on the door handle when Naruto speaks up. “Don’t tell your mom about tonight.”

He doesn’t turn around, just grits his teeth and slams the door on his way out.

\---

His mom had been awake, sitting in the living room, and waiting when he had made it back home. She stood up and clutched her hands in front of her, worry in her eyes.

“Boruto, is everything okay?”

He clenches his jaw and can’t look her in the eyes with everything he’s just been told. He makes his way to the stairs, ignoring how she tries to reach for him. “I’m going to bed. Don’t worry about it, mom. I’m just upset.”

He starts up the stairs and hears Hinata call out to him one more time, before he shuts himself in his room. He stands in the middle of the room for a while. Angry and sad, tears starting to form but not falling from his lashes. He walked over to his bed and threw himself on it, face smushed into one of his pillows.

His dad didn’t love his mom.

He loved Sasuke.

But married his mom anyway.

Looking put the window, he frowned.

Sasuke married auntie Sakura and had Sarada.

\---

 His dad didn’t come home that night, the thought only made him angrier as he got ready to go. His mom and sister were downstairs making breakfast, but he wasn’t hungry. Or at least, he still didn’t want to talk to his mom about last night.

There was too many things swimming around in his head, and he didn’t want to accidently say something and make her sad. He loved her and she loved him. Unlike his shit dad, he wasn’t going to make his mom feel bad. Slapping the sides of his face, he tried his best to smile.

Putting on his jacket, he made his way downstairs and called out.

“I’m going to go train with Sarada today mom! I’ll see you later!”

Hinata poked her head out from the kitchen and frowned. “Boruto, you still need to eat breakfast!” her voice rang, but he was already out the door and running towards Sarada’s house. He still needed to know more. He didn’t want to see his dad, so he would go to the other person in al this.

Sasuke.

The walk wasn’t too long, and he knew that the omega was in town since he had been in his dad’s office last night. He tried to think of what he was going to say. Sasuke didn’t seem like the kind of person that would like him beating around the bush. If he was anything like his daughter, then the best way would be to ask him directly. He just hoped that auntie Sakura wasn’t there.

She was nice, and he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable. So, he would talk to Sasuke only.

He was panting a little when he finally reached the Uchiha residence. He took a deep breath and straightened out his back. He was an alpha. He needed to be strong.

Walking up to the front door, he let out a large breath and raised his hand to knock on the door.

He waited until he heard the lock sliding undone from the door and then he was face to face with the man he wanted to see.

Sasuke was in a loose fitting white shirt and grey sweatpants. His hair was slightly damp, and Boruto realized that he had just taken a shower from the crisp scent that was wafting around him. Any other time, his face would have probably heated up at seeing the omega in such a relaxed and homey state, but he shook his head.

“I need to talk to you.” He was proud of how stern and steady his voice came out at that moment.

A single dark eyebrow lifting from Sasuke’s face at the sentence. “Is that so?”

Frowning, he stood his ground. “It is. Are Auntie Sakura or Sarada here?”

“They aren’t.” Sasuke’s smooth voice sounded out, and he was grateful. That way he could talk to Sasuke without anyone else hearing them. “Can I come in?”

Sasuke steps out of the way and lets him walk in to close and lock the door behind him. After that, the older man walks past him and Boruto thinks that he’s taking them to the living room. Sasuke turns his head but doesn’t completely look back at him. “Do you want something to drink?” He asks as they pass the kitchen.

“Why is my dad cheating on my mom with you?” He stops in the middle of the hallway and so does Sasuke. It’s only a second, but the other continues walking towards the living room, and Boruto follows after him, eyes tracking him.

Sasuke seats himself down on a single seater couch and leans his back against the chair. Boruto sees how those long bangs shift and he catches his breath as Sasuke’s lilac eye becomes viable.

“Did your father talk to you yet, or am I the first ne you are talking to?” He asks him and breaks Boruto from staring at Sasuke’s face.

Setting his shoulders, he nods. “He told me some stuff last night. How he supposedly is your soulmate, but then he got my mom pregnant. That he had to marry he, but he still loves you.”

Sasuke is looking at him with a stoic mask, unreadable. “Are you here to ask me if that’s true?”

He thinks about it, but he knows that his dad wouldn’t lie. Not about Sasuke. No, what he wanted to know from Sasuke is-

“Sarada said that you didn’t have a bond mark.”

Sasuke doesn’t break eye contact and does reach for his neck like last time. “I don’t”

Swallowing a ball of saliva, he continues. “You’re married to Sakura.”

“I am.”

“Does she know about you and my dad?”

The bangs shift back over his eye. “She does.”

“Do you love her?”

Sasuke waits a few seconds before answering. He’s staring to straighten himself out, no longer leaning on the back of the couch. “She’s a dear friend to me. But if you’re asking if I love her the way I love your dad, then no. I don’t.”

He frowns, clenching his hands into fists by his side. “Then why did you have a baby with her! Why did you get pregnant with some other alpha when my dad said you guys were soulmates!”

Sasuke frowns at him. Seeing how clearly flustered the young alpha is. His frustration and anger scenting the room, overpowering Sasuke’s atmospheric scent for the moment.

“One of my goals in life is to continue on my family line. I am the last Uchiha. That is something that both Naruto and Sakura knew. Him being an idiot didn’t change that. Sakura is someone who is very important to me, but she is the one who asked me if she could carry my child while Naruto went out and lived his life with another omega.”

Sasuke stands up and glares at him. “No, I don’t love Sakura the way I love Naruto. But in the end, she was the person I chose to be with. She understands that, and she is more than I deserve for what she’s given me.”

Boruto feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, Sasuke’s eyes peering into him, but he continues on. “How did she get pregnant? She’s an alpha.”

“An old mentor of mine practiced in unorthodox medical procedures. It was a risk, but she wanted to give me a child and I’ll never be able to repay her for that.”

Sasuke was telling him the truth, about everything he was asking. He knew that. The omega becoming protective of his wife, and mother of his child. Still.

“and my dad?”

Sasuke blows out a breath of air and turns away, breaking eye contact for the first time since they started their conversation. “He made his decision on how he wanted to live his life.” The omega looks back at him. “I’ve never held it against him, but I don’t intend to indulge him either.”

He felt his eyes go wide at the last statement. “What does that mean?”

Sasuke looks down at his missing arm, his remaining one coming up to grasp at his shoulder. “Naruto will always be my most important person and the other half of my soul, “He tightens his fingers around his shoulder, the soft fabric bunching up under the grasp. “but he is selfish. He does things on impulse and doesn’t think about the consequences. I need to remind him of them from time to time.”

Sasuke looks back at him, he can’t even imagine what kind of expression he must have on his face, because Sasuke’s features soften. “Naruto is an idiot and doesn’t realize that his actions don’t only affect him anymore. But He does love you and your sister.”

Turning his head down, Boruto rubs his hands over his face.

There’s this stinging at the corner of his eyes and he absolutely refuses to cry. His dad has ruined so many lives. He keeps the wetness from his eyes and looks back up to look at his sensei. Sasuke is still standing on the other side of the living room. His eyes are no longer glaring, but there’s an acceptance in his stance. As if he knows that the situation he’s in sucks, but there’s nothing to be done.

He takes in a deep breath, letting it out with a bit of a stutter.

Sasuke keeps his eyes on him as he approaches. Not an ounce of tenseness on him.

The young alpha stands right in front of the taller omega and takes in the elegance of Sasuke’s face. That strong scent of power starting to peek out from the fresh sower smell. If Sasuke had been in his class, there would be no doubt that he would be the most popular person in his grade. He wonders if that was the case for his dad.

He raises a hand up to his chest and keeps eye contact with Sasuke.

“My dad is an asshole. I will never be an alpha like him in my life, I swear it to you.”

Sasuke’s eyes widen a fraction as Boruto reaches for his hand. “I will do what he won’t and take care of you, Sasuke”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> our little man has a crush  
> he is vowing to be a better man to sasuke than he dad was
> 
>  
> 
> so yeah, Sasuke an Sakura went to orochimaru so that she could get pregenant insted of Sasuke  
> twitter @jibbluniverse4  
> tumblr @jibblyuniverse  
>  @jibblyart  
> ig @jibblyuniverse


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go guys  
> the last chapter

He looks down into those clear blue eyes and feels like he’s twelve again. That determined face so familiar to the one he’s seen for most of his life. These damn Uzumaki alphas….

Letting his face fall back into his usual expression, he raises an eyebrow at the tiny alpha in front of him and pulls his hand out of his grasp. He opens his mouth to tell him that he’s just as reckless as Naruto, but the doorbell rings.

He steps away from Boruto and walks towards his front door, grateful for the interruption.

Boruto stays where he is in the living room, eyes tracking Sasuke as he goes out of sight.

The ringing stops and there is a short knocking, before he reaches the door. Pulling it open and feeling like his day was marked by the gods to be terrible. He frowns and places his hand up in a stop gesture when the person tries to walk in. “What are you doing here?”

Blue eyes look into Obsidian, so similar to the ones he had been looking at only a few minutes earlier. Naruto frowns and steps back, he knows that he’s not allowed in the house. It’s more out of respect for Sakura than anything else.

Sasuke may still love him, but Sakura at least deserves this much as his wife.

“I need to talk to you. I told Boruto about us last night, and he didn’t take it well.” He says quietly.

Letting his hand fall, he nods. “I know.”

Naruto’s brows furrow, and he give him a confused look. “What do you mean you know….” Then those eyes are no longer looking at him, but something past him. He can guess what it is.

Turning, he sees Boruto in direct line of the doorway. Hands clenched at his sides and eyes glaring at his father as he walks towards them. Sasuke steps aside as the smaller of the three comes to stand in the doorway. There is a clear scent of challenge in the air and it surprises the two older ninjas. “I won’t lose to you, old man.”

“Boruto…” Naruto starts but is cut off by a rough shoulder as his son walks past him, making sure to knock him aside.

They watch him leave and Sasuke takes in a deep sigh as he realizes that nothing in his life is going to be simple.

“What the hell was that about?” Naruto glares at him, and Sasuke really wishes that he could just leave this blonde out on his front door step, but he knew that Naruto would just push his way inside if he wasn’t answered.

Looking at that annoyed face, he closes the door behind himself and locks it. Naruto looking down at his hand as he does it. He starts to walk towards the street and Naruto trails after him. “H-hey! Wait a minute! Where are you going and what the hell was all that about, Sasuke?”

Without looking at him, he continued his steps, his face completely blank. “You said you needed to talk, so let’s talk.” He wouldn’t let Naruto inside his and Sakura’s home, so they would need to find somewhere where they could speak to one another. And if Sasuke knew the alpha, it would be as hardheaded and dramatic as his talk with his son was.

They walked, the dark haired omega leading the way, until it became apparent where they were going. Naruto’s face growing somber as the city lead into what used to be the old Uchiha residency. The empty buildings a backdrop as they continued walking.

Naruto had asked him once why he hadn’t moved them into his old family home.

There were already too many ghosts in his past, he didn’t need to live among them as well.

They finally came to a stop at the edge of a field. Still in the former Uchiha residence, and well beyond the ears of anyone in the village. Sasuke turned to face him, and Naruto straightened his back at the look in the other’s eyes.

“Just so you’re informed, your son just pledged himself to me. I suspected he had a crush but as far as crushes go, I think I’ve had enough Uzumaki alphas in my life.”

There are several emotions that play across the blonde’s face, before there’s this mix between frustrated and confused. “What did he say?”

“That he will do what you won’t and take care of me.”

Naruto looks up sharply at the words, a flare up in his possessive scent which makes the omega rolls his eyes. “Don’t take him too seriously. He’s only a child. This will blow over in time, when he finds a better omega to fawn over.”

Naruto takes a step closer to him.

“He’ll never find a better omega, so I have a right to be worried.” He says seriously, and his tone makes the hairs on the back of his nape stand up.

Frowning, he sees that look in the blonde’s eyes and can’t help but be annoyed. “Are you going to challenge your son for an omega you have no right to yourself?”

“No right?” He says with a frown.

“You are a mated, married alpha with a family, Naruto.” He makes sure his tone gets through to the blonde. “you lost your right to claim me when you bit into another omega’s neck.”

A hand reaches out and grabs him by the back of the neck. “Like that makes a difference!” His second hand comes up to join the first so that he is cradling Sasuke’s face. “we are bonded, Sasuke. Our souls are intertwined. You’ll always be mine.” He leans in but Sasuke turns his face away.

“You say I’m yours,” The words hurt to say, because he knows they’re true. Down to the very core of his being, he will always be Naruto’s. He’ll never love anyone as much, nowhere even close. The unmarked skin of his scent gland proof of that, but the same can’t be said for Naruto. Stepping out of those warm hands, he puts some distance between them.  “But you are not mine.”

The look of hurt on Naruto’s face is painful to look at, but nothing he hasn’t seen before. They’ve had this conversation more times than he can count. The only difference now is Boruto knows about their tangled relationship.

“I’m leaving.” He says and watches Naruto’s face fall.

“What? Why?”

“I was going to put in a formal request tomorrow, but I might as well tell you now in light of everything.” He takes a deep breath and looks around at their somber surroundings. “I’ve been in the village for too long. I’d be of more use to you out in the field.”

Naruto grabs at his arm, shaking him once. “That’s bullshit. If you want to go on missions, just say so you asshole. Why would you leave?”

 

“Because there’s nothing here for me in this village.” He says it bluntly, and it makes Naruto freeze.

“Nothing?” the alpha says with a disbelieving laugh. “What about your daughter?”

“Sakura is a good mother. She will make sure she is raised well.”

“Am I nothing to you, now?”

The question hangs heavy in the air, both of their expressions too open, but it’s expected.

“I’d rather be away from you than have to see you from inside a glass case every day, Naruto.” The hand on his arm falls away, and they are left staring at each other. He looks at the betrayed look on the blonde’s face and it leaves an aching in his chest that always seems present when they are around each other.

He raises his hand and brushes a thumb across Naruto’s face.

“If you need me, you know how to find me.”

A choked up laugh falls from the blonde’s lips and he smiles up at him. His eyes brimming with the beginnings of tears. “You’re always just out of my reach, Sasuke.”

He swallows a lump in his throat and lets his hand cradle the other’s nape, pulling him in so that Naruto is tucked into him. He closes his eyes and breathes in the scent of the alpha, his soulmate. “and who’s fault is that, idiot?” He says gently into that soft blonde hair, pressing a kiss the other’s crown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there it is  
> the end of this story  
> I kept it mostly canon with naruto having to live with his decision to stay with hinata  
> and just to make it clear  
> Naruto was not going to leave her in this fic no matter how much he loves sasuke  
> He knows that Sasuke is his, and it makes him think that he will never leave him  
> Sasuke's only choice is to basically leave for long periods of time just so he won;t be tortured by the blonde daily
> 
>  
> 
> so comment down below what you guys thought of this fic and if you wanna stop on by my tumblr or twiiter here are my usernames!  
> tumblr @jibblyuniverse  
> twiter @jibblyuniverse4


End file.
